It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by RoboTitaness
Summary: Thalia didn't appreciate Annabeth and Percy signing her up to wear an elf costume, but a sight at the store brings her back into the Christmas spirit. Part 10 of 25 Days of Christmas.


**Title:** It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year  
 **Author:** Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
 **Fandom:** Percy Jackson  
 **Characters:** Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood  
 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor  
 **Summary:** Thalia didn't appreciate Annabeth and Percy signing her up to wear an elf costume, but a sight at the store brings her back into the Christmas spirit.

 **Gosh it's been forever since I've read Percy Jackson - either the books or fan fictions. Let us try this. *cracks knuckles***

 **Set post Last Olympian, but forgoing Heroes of Olympus.**

 **PLEASE READ: Inspired by the brilliant movie, Miracle on 34th Street. The scene when a mother tells Kriss that her daughter is deaf and so he doesn't need to talk to her stuck with me and out sprout this. I hope that even if you don't enjoy PJO, you read this.**

* * *

"And, what are we doing in a department store again?"

"During the busiest time of the year, don't forget."

"Yes, thank you Nico. I repeat my question. What are we doing in a department store during the busiest shopping time, wearing absolutely ridiculous green clothes?"

"Calm down, Thalia," Annabeth chided absently. "They aren't ridiculous." She was scanning the crowds eagerly from their spot near the store's entrance. The three next to her all shifted on their feet.

"I quite like them!" Grover said, straightening his elf hat.

"You would, Grover," Thalia muttered. "Nico, back me up here."

"They aren't that bad," the son of Hades allowed. At Grover and Thalia's incredulous look, he added defensively, "I don't only wear black, you know."

"No, we really don't know," Grover answered.

"Just because I like -"

"Guys!" Annabeth interrupted. "Are you really doing this right now, right here?"

"Yup."

"'course."

"Is there a problem?"

"You aren't supposed to be taking Percy's place in their arguments," Annabeth scolded Grover. The satyr only shrugged, unrepentant.

"Speaking of Fish Head, wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"He was," Nico answered, nodding emphatically. "I distinctly remember him telling me that he'd be here to tell us what to do."

"Then where is he?" Thalia groaned, stomping her foot impatiently. "Lady Artemis only have me today."

"There!" Annabeth cried, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her across the store, ignoring her squawk of indignation. "Come on, guys!" She shouted back to Grover and Nico, neither of whom are taken a step. Exchanging a wary glance, the two followed her, weaving through the crowds of last-minute holiday shoppers with the ease of those who had spent years evading monsters, on the threat of death.

"Where, Annabeth?" Thalia asked impatiently, trying to pull her arm out of her friend's unyielding grip, but finding herself unable to. Zeus, that girl had a strong grip. Must come from throwing Percy around so much, she thought absently, snickering at the mental image.

"Over there," the blonde answered, and Thalia, following her finger, felt her jaw drop as she saw her cousin.

Perseus Jackson, famous and infamous son of Poseidon, sixteen years old leader of Camp Half-Blood, and demigod of the famous prophecy that was completed just a few months ago, was dressed up in a huge, red, Santa suit, and had a kid sitting on his knee, and a long line of kids waiting impatiently in front of him. He certainly looked the part, and Thalia found herself admitting that if it weren't for Annabeth's sure glance and the twinkling sea-green eyes, Thalia wouldn't have noticed her friend.

"Holy Zeus," she muttered, stopping and feeling Nico and Grover barely stop behind her.

"What are you doi - Gods of Olympus!" Nico yelped, staring at the sight as well. Grover seemed mute while Annabeth rolled her eyes at all of them.

"There's Percy. Now come on! We're already late. We need to help him with the kids."

"What!?" Thalia asked. If asked later, she would deny having screeched. No, she did not know why shoppers around her turned to her at that moment. She couldn't read a crazed shopper's mind, thank you very much.

"We're elves," Annabeth explained impatiently. "The store's manager is a friend of Paul's. They were short of hands, and Percy and I thought it'd be good for us to volunteer."

"And you didn't think to ask us?" Nico asked, scowling at the daughter of Athena.

"It's not that big of a deal. Just make sure kids stay in line and I'll help them get to Percy." With nothing else to say, Annabeth was gone in a whirl of green and red clothes and blonde hair. Grover, Nico, and Thalia stood silently for a few minutes, as they watched Annabeth stride to the front of the line, and help the kid Percy was with down. The couple had locked eyes for a minute and exchanged small, yet bright, smiles. With that brief interlude gone, Annabeth turned to help the next kid up. Percy had turned eyes to his frozen friends for a minute and sent them a wink, before turning solemnly to the next child.

"Might as well join in," Grover said. Thalia and Nico, however, didn't answer, and he just stepped forward, joining Annabeth in keeping the kids calm. As calm as they could, at least, as they waited in line to talk to who they believed to be Santa.

"How hard could it be?" Nico asked, and Thalia closed her eyes, wondering if she'd get thrown out of the store for hitting the younger boy. She'd probably give the children nightmares. When Annabeth turned back to glare at her, she walked up the line with a sigh of resignation, knowing the couple would get their way eventually. Nico followed her hesitantly, and together they worked in the back of the line.

"'How hard could it be'," she mocked under her breath, a while later. "How rowdy could a bunch of five year-olds get anyways? On a holiday? How idiot can a son of Hades be anyways?" Nico may not have been able to hear her, but Thalia swore she felt the shadows around her strengthen for a second, and she scowled.

Seeing as her charges were momentarily calm, she turned to her older - gosh was Percy really older than her now? - and saw how happy the boy on his lap was. As they finished up, Annabeth lifted a little blonde girl onto his lap. The mother went up to Percy too, and whispered in his ear. Thalia, not far from the front of the line any more, heard the sentence.

"She's deaf. You don't need to talk to her. She just wanted to see Santa." With that, she stepped back, a sad look in her eyes. Thalia watched as Percy glanced at her, before focusing on the girl on his lap. He was quiet for a minute before shifting so the girl was sitting firmly. Then, hesitantly, he lifted his hands. As Thalia, and - she realized - the others too, watched, he carefully signed what Thalia supposed was a greeting to the little girl. Instantly, she perked up, a huge smile on her face as she answered. The shop seemed to grow a bit quieter, as the two continued their silent conversation, oblivious to the growing tears in the girl's mother's eyes, or the shock and pride in Percy's friends'. By the end, the girl was positively bouncing in happiness, and the mother ran up, picking up her daughter and thanking Percy profusely. Thalia's stupid, obnoxious, incorrigible, noble, absolutely brilliant cousin only smiled kindly, and said heartily, "Merry Christmas to you both!" As the mother walked away, he glanced at Annabeth, and two seemed to hold one of their silent conversations. With a nod, she gave her charges to Grover and walked back to the mother, who was now joined with a man, presumably her husband.

Percy caught Thalia's staring eyes, and before he turned to the next girl in his arms, he sent her a happy smile and quirked an eyebrow. Thalia only shook her head, smiling slightly, turning back to stop a boy from cutting in front of another.

She decided that she could get into the Christmas sprit after all.

* * *

 **Cross posted on AO3 (Fr0st6yte)**

 **Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte**


End file.
